I'm Sorry for Being Alive
by Shenron I wish for a cabbage
Summary: Yowane Haku, a girl living by herself without any friends or family, is befriended by the popular and sheltered transfer student, Hatsune Miku. Possibly yuri
1. Life isn't fair

_Life isn't fair._

That's a saying I've heard before, and I can say for certain it is true. Both of my parents weren't exactly the kind of people to care for a child, to say the least, and a little over two years ago, I decided I had enough, packed my stuff, and started living on my own. I haven't heard from them since. I'm not for sure if it is legal for a minor to live alone, but it's working out.

However, as unforunate (and cliche) as it is, school isn't exactly the best of places it. I don't have, or have ever had, someone I could call a friend. I used to be bullied a lot in earlier years, not that I minded. The reason for this was because of my hair.

It was pure white.

That aside, I am currently attending my final year of high school and have two part-time jobs. I don't have a lot of free time, but that's fine, as I don't have a lot to do.

_I'm sorry for being alive._

Today, a Thursday, the last day before I don't work for two days, when the teacher announced we had a new student.

I quickly glanced up from the book in my hand, and looked around the room, looking for any other empty seats than the one in front of me. I sat, luckily, at the back of the room next to the window, and after my suspicions were confirmed, the only empty seat was right in front of me.

"Hello, my name is Hatsune Miku, I am pleased to meet you all." As I glanced over at her, she was already coming up from her bow. I noticed that she was beautiful, perhaps the most beautiful person I've ever seen. She just had an aura of elegance around her, making her dreamlike to look at, her long, green hair was tied into two pigtails. She wore the standard sailor uniform that the school enforced all girls to wear.

"You can sit in the seat second from the back, near the window." I heard murmurs coming from around the room, hopefully people aren't talking about her sitting near me, I don't want to attract attention. As I look at her walking towards the desk, we both make eye contact. I quickly glance away before she noticed, but I'm sure she did. I look back down at my book, without actually reading it, both of my cheeks red.

My name is Yowane Haku, and this is the story of how I met Hatsune Miku.

**Alright, here's what appears to be my first attempt at a fanfiction, but I've tried and failed before. I am fairly new to Vocaloids, and got this idea from Story of Evil. I don't know much about Haku, or any Vocaloids really, so a bit about a few Vocaloid's main personality traits are would be nice. Anyways, the next chapter will hopefully be longer, I'm aiming for about 4,000 words. I was aiming for 1,000 words for this one, but didn't want to drag it too long. **


	2. First Lunch with Miku

Throughout class that day, I noticed the new student, Hatsune, I believe she said her name was, was getting stared at by nearly the whole class. The lecture wasn't anything too advanced, so I had an easy time catching up, unlike most days.

However, as soon as the bell rang, about seventy percent of the class rushed to Hatsune's desk, thus also crowding mine. Many questions rang through the air, most notably were, "Where are you from?", "Do you dye your hair, or it is natural?", and "How did you get so pretty?"

The girl looked quite startled, and blushed at the questions, I almost felt sad for her. If this were some drama or anime, I'd take her by hand and run out of the classroom, and we would become the best of friends, but, alas, the world doesn't work like that, and I could only pity the soul who had to deal with these rapid questions. (Although, I did have to deal with quite a few people bumping into my desk.) I sighed, as I tried to zone out the noise, and read my book.

However, I noticed Hatsune glancing back at me more than a few times, hopefully she doesn't try talking to me, someone as pretty her shouldn't talk to someone like me. The same events repeated until the bell signalling lunch rang. Many girls, and a few guys, ran up to her desk, trying to ask her to have lunch with them.

"Sorry, I already have someone I want to have lunch with."

The wording of her setence is the first thing that surprised me, and then I realised that she had yet to really befriend anyone, as she was always pelted at with questions by about twenty people. The only person in the room she seemed to really seem interesting in was - Hold that thought, she wouldn't be interested in someone as worthless as me, I'm just thinking too far into this.

I sigh, relieved, and reach for my bento, as I hear a voice reaching towards my direction.

"Would you have lunch with me, miss?" I look up to see her smiling face, looking directly at me. I accidentally drop my bento on the ground because of this.

I would like to just ignore her, but that is impossible due to the entire classroom's eyes being on me. I gulp, and manage to spew out, "G-go ahead." I pick up my bento, and realise that my entire body is shaking from the pressure put onto me by the entire class watching me eating lunch. My lunch isn't exactly amazing, just containing simple rice balls, and I was in a hurry this morning (and almost all mornings). Since I dropped the box on the floor, they were a bit lumpy.

I stare down at my lunch as I eat, as I don't want her to try to talk to me, I'd probably end up embarassing myself even further. Of course, as she asked me to eat lunch with her, she would almost surely try to talk to me, I only have to dread the moments leading up to -

"So, what's your name?" She doesn't stop smiling, if she weren't so pretty, I'd be scared, but just looking at her captivates me.

"Yowane Haku, but you can call me Haku if you want, but you don't have to!" I barely manage to studder that out, I'm sure the whole class heard me, and feel my cheeks turning a bright crimson.

She put her hand on her cheek and let out a small giggle. She probably understands by now that I'm a worthless person, and won't want anything else to do with me, and she'll stand up and go eat lunch with someone else.

"Oh, sorry for laughing, it's just that you're really cute."

What.

What.

_What._ I try to say something, anything, but I can't form any words. What do I say?

"Oh, did that come off as rude? I'm sorry, it's just when you get nervous, you look cute."

Is she mocking me? She still has a smile on her face, so it doesn't seem like it. Maybe she is into drama, and is good at acting? Is she doing this just to mock me about it? If that were the case, how would she know to target me of all people, although I do carry a feeling of loneliness around me, I don't think she could pick up on that so quickly. Wait, maybe she knew because of my hair color that I was an outcast? Is she taking pity on me because I am an outcast?

Wait, she is probably expecting me to respond. What should I say? Should I suggest that she goes to eat lunch with someone else? I only agreed to her eating lunch with me because most of the class was watching me, but without that weight on my shoulders, I can easily send her away now, although that would be rude. I could ask her why she is eating lunch with me, although I probably already named one of the reasons. I would normally just dismiss her worries, and tell her it is okay, but calling me cute, when I'm not? That's not something I like to hear.

"I'm just apologizing left and right, aren't I? I'm sorry, Haku, I'm not really helping in this conversation, am I?" She lets out another giggle as she gos on, "

Could you even call this a conversation? She's said about three or four sentences, and I have barely even spoken a sentence. I'm still curious about why she is eating lunch with me, but the stares of the nearby classmates aren't exactly helping. I also don't want to come off as rude, making me seem like an even worse person.

I look up to her again, and she's smiling, she had already finished her lunch, which I never actually got a look at. Based off what I have read in novels, her kind of character would be good at cooking, right, or does only apply in novels? I was fairly good at cooking myself, but never had the time, working two part times really makes you tired, and I slept until the last minute. Anyways, I'll try to ask her now, maybe she will stop trying to talk to me, and not eat lunch with me tomorrow if I pull this off right.

"Haku, it's a bit crowded in here, isn't it? Would you like to move somewhere else?"

_Huh?_ Usually, you would address that before you sit down and eat, but both of us are already done eating, but I'm assuming she has noticed all the stares we are getting. I look at the clock, at see that we still have about twenty minutes left until the next class starts. While I would normally object about relocating somewhere else, I go along with it, due to the fact that the entire class is still watching us. I signalled this by standing up, and Miku smiled at me.

"Alright, Haku, let's go! I'll lead the way!" She has way too much energy.

While I'm not exactly being forced to go with her, I'd much prefer to just stay in the classroom and eat by myself. However, I am not even sure if I can say no to this girl, her smile is captivating. After a few minutes of walking around, I realise she has no idea where she is going, as we end up back at the classroom.

"Miku, do you know where you're even going?"

Without everybody watching me, I find it much easier to talk to her.

"Nope! Do you want to lead the way?"

I sigh, and start heading back into the classroom, but before I open the door, she grabs the back of my uniform and smiles at me. Normally, somebody smiling this much would be scary, but she's so pretty I can't find it scary in the slightest. Letting out another sigh, I signal her to follow me.

"Come on, this way, we're going to the roof."

While the roof is off limits to students due to an accident involving somebody drinking and the fence breaking behind them, they don't actually keep it locked. Once we arrive at the roof, I take a seat on the bench (which is where I usually eat lunch at), and Miku sits down mere inches away from me, I try scooting over to the edge of the bench, but she just scoots closer to me. I glare up at her, and she just smiles and giggles. She's way too energetic. So what do we do at this point, just wait for the bell to ring?

"Haku, what do you do in your free time?"

I don't have a lot free time. I have to work two part time jobs, five days a week. I have Fridays and Saturdays off, which may be a bit odd, but it's better than working say, seven days a week. _What do I do in my free time?_ I don't have a television or a computer. I don't really spend that much time reading. I don't even have a way to listen to music, but that's what teenagers these days do, right? They just browse social media and listen to music, right? Should I say that, or try to say something weird to make her stop talking to me?

"I, like to - I usually - I listen to music and browse social media sites!"

_I'm bad at this._

I barely managed to blurt that out, and I can feel my cheeks burning more and more by the second. I look up at her, and she looks... puzzled?

"Haku, what's a social media site?"

That's when it hit me.

Nobody actually calls them "social media sites." Maybe I can play this off, I already don't have any friends, I'd rather not be bullied, like in earlier grades.

"You know, like MyBook, FaceSpace, and Tweetler?"

I'm atleast familiar with the names, I haven't been living under a rock for years.

"I've never heard of them."

She looks way too exciting while saying that. Her eyes shining a bright aquamarine, as she seems curious about it.

"What do you do on these social media sites?"

Maybe I haven't been living under a rock, but has she? I was sure everybody in Japan knew of social media sites, but that doesn't seem to be the case.

"They're website in which you can talk to your friends?"

I'm going to be honest, I don't know much about these sites. It'd be best to just be vague.

"That sounds so exciting!"

It worked! I found myself feeling excited over the fact that I "decieved" her so easily, although I should really be trying to make her leave me alone, I can't help but feel happy that I got away with that. However, although I don't really want to get involved with her, I can't help but be curious about something.

"Miku, how do you stay in contact with your friends? Only using a phone can be a bit inconvenient."

"I don't have any friends.

_She is still smiling._

Is she saying this in spite of me? I gave up on the theory that this was an act, but now, it seems so much more likely. I'm about to say something about it, when the bell rings. Miku runs forward as it does, turns around, lets out a giggle, and says,

"Let's eat lunch here again tomorrow, Haku!" She then runs back into the school, presumably to class. Of course, it would've been much easier to just walk back together, and she could've just invited me to lunch again tomorrow. That was a much more childlike approach to it. Oh well, I'll find out if this is an act or not tomorrow. I begin my way back to class.

Once I arrive in my class, the whole class is still staring at me. I was hoping they would just forget about it, but until class ends that day, everybody just stares at me. I'm not sure what to think of it, but they are probably envious? I'm not used to this feeling, but I try my best to just ignore them until class is over.

Once class is over, I pack up my things and begin to leave the school, however, right before I can leave campus, I see my classmate, Rin Kagamine, a short girl with blonde hair, accompanied by a ribbon. I wouldn't go as far as to call her a bully, but she hates me. I think of her as a queen without any followers, she is terrible at insults and is much weaker than I am, but she thinks of herself as stronger than me. If anything, she's only annoying.

"Yowane Haku, do you have any idea of what you've done? You sat with-"

I walk past her. I have work today, I don't have time to deal with her.

She then grabs my arm.

"Don't you think you can just walk away from me, Yowane!"

She's annoying, but I don't have the right to get mad at her. I've done worse things.

Running up to us, I see her twin brother, Len Kagamine. He was almost identical to her, and fairly well known across the school, he's the kind of guy whom can be friends with almost anyone. I wouldn't call us friends, but you could say we are acquaintances, as he always ends up stopping Rin from "harming" me.

"Come on, Rin, stop it!" He says this while grabbing her, and taking her "off" of me, "Now, Rin, apologize to her!"

Rin looks angry, and turns away angrily.

"Sorry about her, Yowane, I have to go catch her. I'll see you later!"

He's a nice guy, and he's energetic, in a different sense than Miku seems to be. I don't have time to think about it, though, I need to get to my job. I do want to know what Miku's true intentions are, I'll find out tomorrow at lunch.

**Wow. Writing a story is much harder than I thought. I've tried before, but never really accomplished anything impressive. I'll try to keep my chapters around this 2k-3k word length, and longer if possible. I'm trying to stress out the fact that Haku hates herself, but I'm not very good at writing in that sort in style (or writing at all.) Anyways, I'll try to upload on a weekly basis, or sooner if possible.**


	3. Rooftop Sickness

**I'M BACK! I lost inspiration, but I promised a chapter 3! I would expect chapter 4 in about three years time.**

As I wake up, I see the tattered ceiling above me, and immediately think of what my two goals for today are.

First, I need to find out what Hatsune Miku meant by the fact that she never had any friends.

Second, I need to find out what Hatsune Miku wants with me, and make her stop conversing with me, assuming she has bad intentions.

I sigh as I get up, and immediately fall over. As I try to get up, I feel my body almost give out on me, but I manage to get back up. I should probably stay home today, but my attendance is already pretty bad in class, and I want to figure out the mysteries of Hatsune Miku.

Speaking of, what exactly did Hatsune Miku want with me? The question keeps popping out throughout my head, confusing me greatly. First off, it seemed as nobody in the classroom knew who she was, meaning that she is pranking me for a friend is out of the question. Although it is possible she noticed I was a bit of a loner, I don't think she could've fully realized within just a few hours, or to be more accurate, about twenty minutes between classes. Even if she is a good-hearted person, I don't think she would've gone as far as to have lunch with me.

_"It's just that you're really cute."_

Those words echo through me head as I think of that. I have never actually been called cute before, but I don't think she seriously meant that, although part of me hopes that she did.

I step out of the shower, and look in the mirror. I see my ruby eyes glaring back at me and my white hair almost taunting me. Although my appearance aggrovates me, I won't do anything about it, not that I have enough money to, either way. The only part of my appearance that I approve of are my breasts, as although I'm exactly the kind of person to brag, they are quite big (Although Hatsune Miku's were bigger). I sigh as I begin readying myself for the last day of school until a two day break, but unforuntately, I am not looking forward to it as much as others are.

Once I'm finished putting on my sailor uniform and adjusting my hair into a ponytail, I walk through my door and begin my ascent to school. However, one thing that I hadn't really thought of comes to my mind.

_What if Hatsune Miku wants to be my friend?_

At first, I brushed off the idea, but the more I thought about it, the more it seemed like the only reasonable theory. If she wanted to bully me, or something of the sorts, she would just do it. However, I do find this theory hard to believe, although it is a possibility.

Once I begin nearing the school, I start to see some students on their way to the school, however, although I'm a bit dizzy and can't see them in detail, I can tell that quite a few people are staring at me though. I'm not for sure if I'm walking oddly due to the dizziness, or it is because of the scenes that happened with both Hatsune Miku and Kagamine Rin. Oh well , it doesn't really matter.

I manage to make it into my classroom without getting confronted by anyone, and am relieved by that fact. Once I enter, I see Kagamine staring at me, almost as if she was trying to drill a hole through my head, however, I am quite delighted to see Miku is not here yet. Although I do want to question her, that can wait until lunch.

After reluctantly waiting for Hatsune Miku to enter the room, I begin to question if she will even come to class today, as class will start any second now. However, roughly twenty seconds before the teacher will arrive, lo and behold, Hatsune Miku enters the scene. Her aura of elegance instantly fills the room, and everyone immediately turns their heads towards her.

She takes a few steps into the room, and then glances towards her "audience". She turns flustered, and mutters a greeting while quickly walking towards her seat. I am relieved that she didn't try to pull something involving me, but right before she sits down, she smiles at me, and then, almost as if on cue, the teacher enters the room and class begins.

Throughout the class, mostly everyone has gone back to ignoring me, except for Rin Kagamine. Of course, she never really ignored me. She is one of those types of people who point out the flaws in everyone to make themselves look better. She's just annoying, if you ask me.

Hatsune Miku also occasionally glances back at me, smiling, and putting up a little wave that goes unnoticed by the class.

Every few minutes my vision starts to blur, and I find it hard to stay awake. However, that would create a scene. Passing out isn't something you see every day in class, and after the whole incident with Miku and Rin, I find myself wanting to avoid attention.

Eventually, after three periods, the lunch break commences. Although I criticized how Miku said she to meet at the roof, rather than in class, I find myself thankful for that. I can easily get out of the classroom and get to the roof, not before grabbing my bento, of course.

Once I get on the roof, I find myself waiting nearly ten minutes before Miku arrives. I have a feeling I know what happened.

"Sorry, Haku! I got distracted!" She forces out a chuckle after that sentence, with her hand rubbing the back of her head.

She got lost.

After being marched around the campus yesterday, I find this very likely.

"Oh, Haku, you were waiting for me to start eating? I'm sorry!" Her face was sincere as she said this, so either she is a very good actor, or she truely is sincere.

As she pointed out, I had waited for her to get here. I was going to start eating if she didn't arrive within twenty minutes, but fortunately, or maybe unfortunately, she came.

That isn't what matters, though. I met with Miku here to learn her motive, and what she meant yesterday, about her never having friends. It is most likely a lie, but I want to hear how she covers it, either way.

"Hats-," I stop myself before I say her family name, she told me to call her Miku, so I should be polite, " Miku, what exactly did you mean yesterday when-"

I am suddenly cut off when I feel my body give out. I had, unforunately, been leaning forward as I was talking, and feel myself falling forward.

"Haku!?" is the last thing I hear before I lose consciousness, not before I feel myself falling onto the gravel floor of the roof, of course.

**Welp, I promised it, so here it is. I'll do my best not to abandon this story, but no promises. I'm going to start work on another story, which is more accustomed to my tastes. Whether you noticed it or not, I'm basically just pulling cliches out and using them to tell another typical story. I still plan to use Haku as a main character, but I haven't decided if Miku will have a role in my next story. Like I said, I won't abandon this story, but updates will be slow.**


End file.
